What About the War?
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: One-shots about WW1 and WW2, consisting of our beloved Hetalia characters Some shots sad, happy, lemony, fluffy, or just plain hilarious! ;-)
1. September 1, 1939

**There are just some one-shots of the countries during WW1 and WW2. No particular order. Some may be lemons, others, sad, happy, or just plain hilarious. Enjoy!**

September 1st, 1939

Germany stepped over the millions of dead bodies in the battlefield of Warsaw, Poland. There was smoke still rising up in the air, and the smell of death was everywhere. Germany was headed to one person.

Poland himself.

In a muddy trench was a scared Feliks ( Poland ) balled up. He was crying and scars and blood covered his body. His usually-polished uniform was torn to shreds. Germany stared in disgust at the sight.

"Get up." The command of the superior country made the weaker one shudder as he slowly roe from the ground. Poland didn't care at this point what happened to him; he was taken over by the very powerful nation and at force at that. There was nothing he could do now. Germany grabbed Felik's wrist and pushed him towards his plane.

"Like, where are we going, Germany?" Feliks whispered, scared of what the German might do if he were to speak too loud.

"Where do you think we are going?"

"I-I – like, Germany?" Silence. When they arrived, the Polish country was pushed into the house and told to stay where he was or else. Becoming curious, Feliks wandered around and soon came upon a room with no windows in it.

"This is so, like totally weird." There was a table with straps and ropes, chains, gags... it was like a weaponry room except there weren't any weapons at all. Feliks frowned. "This is totally odd. Where is Germany?" A shadow appeared behind him, and he gasped. "O-oh, hey-"

"Get on the table. Now." Following the order, he climbed onto the hard metallic surface. What was Germany going to do to him? Feliks swallowed.

"Feliks... I want you on all fours." What...?

"What?"

"I'm only going to say it once." Getting on his hands and knees, Poland felt a sharp sting on his back.

"Ah! Like, that hurt- ow!"

"Shut up!" Germany grabbed a cloth and tied it to the Polish man's mouth. Picking up the whip again, he hit him again, with less force. "You will only speak until spoken to". Germany picked up his riding crop again and ran it down his now-bare chest.

"Let me _go, _Germany!"

Germany sneered.

"This is part of annexing a country, do you not know?" Oh, Poland _knew _alright. He didn't think that this were going to happen. Not like this.

"Its not like you can leave. Besides," Germany traced the crop down his chest,"I can make you stronger. Together, we can take over all of Europe, then the world ." the words frightened Poland.

"Then what will, like, happen to me?"

"You will be under my control. But don't worry." Germany climbed on top of him, "You are mine. By the way, you gave yourself up pretty easy for us." Feliks glared at Germany.

"Don't talk about me like that." Germany smirked.

"So what are you going to do about it, _Polen_?" In response, Feliks spit on his face.

_Germany's face._

Snarling, Germany slammed Poland's face onto the table squeezing his neck.

"Du narr! Sie bezahlen!" Germany yelled. He gripped Felik's hair and slammed his head back on the hard surface. Felik groaned in pain as blood trickled out of his mouth. Felik noticed a lustful look in the German's eyes... Germany lapped the blood up eagerly as the other man writhed beneath him.

"You're like, sick! Get off of me!" Germany ignored the younger blond as he thrust his hardening member into his. Feliks yelled for Germany to get off of him over and over.

"Mein Gott... Mmm..." Germany bit into Felik's neck, gaining more access to the Polish man's blood. At this point, Feliks was crying, then Germany kissed the tears away.

"You're so delicious. So good..." Feliks whimpered as he saw the crazed look in the man's face.

"You freak." Germany slapped him hard on his cheek and forced him on his stomach. Then Germany unbuckled his warning, Germany entered Feliks and he screamed. He felt his insides bleed as Germany thrust in and out of him roughly.

"Ihre Wände sind so eng und heiß …" Germany groaned. "Ja..." Feeling close, Germany sped up, making the other country scream louder.

"Oh, Gott, I-" Germany filled Poland up with his seed and had his back arched, head tossed back. Feliks gripped the table, in complete pain. Panting, Germany got up off of Feliks and fixed himself. Then he untied Feliks, who was covered in more blood and bruises than he originally was. Germany headed upstaris, then said," You can go clean yourself up now. Dinner is almost ready. Oh, and welcome home." Then the door closed. Tearing up, Feliks ran his hand across the blood on his neck, which was starting to dry up. He burst out crying.

_Why me?_

**AN: This was based on the invasion of Poland on September 1st, 1939. Since Poland was created after WW1, It was easy to take the country over, the country just starting to develop and what-not. Soon afterwards, on the 7th, Russia also invades Poland.**

**Awful, isn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

July 28th, 1914

Austria looked outside of his house, a frown on his face. Today was an important day. The Austro-Hungarian Empire has declared war on Serbia as a result of the assassination of their dear leader, Franz Ferdinard and his wife, Sophia. Austria was very much upset, as Hungary was. He now felt a strong dislike towards all the people of Serbia. The worst part was that it was so _unexpected. _And Franz's cousin committed suicide not too long ago… it was simply too much right now.

"Roderich, are you alright?" The Hungarian woman asked, worried.

"Yes, dear. I'm fine. Just thinking about today. What will happen-"

"Roderich. Their people hated us anyway. Besides, you should be at least a little excited. We are showing Serbia who is in control now. It was unfair what they did to us, is it not?" Hungary asked.

"Well, of course not. You're right." His wife squeezed his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"I am going to get ready. You should too. The soldiers will be here soon." Roderich nodded. He was glad Hungary was here with him, otherwise he wouldn't have had the strength to go to war in the first place. Despite what Hungary had said earlier, deep down, he knew what they were doing wasn't entirely just.

Nor was it entirely wrong, either.

**AN: On July 28, 1914, the Astro-Hungarian Empire declared war on Serbia. They felt the assassination of their great leader, Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophia, was totally unfair and decided to go to war with them. Besides, the Serbians' ambitions of developing into a great country made the Empire nervous, too. This declaration, as my History teacher calls, "The Spark", is what set the Great War ( now WW1) in motion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based partially on what I'm learning in my History class at the moment. When I learned that Italy wasn't given land after being promised, when he fought in WWI, I thought that was very unfair. Done in sympathy of Italy. And instead of the leaders, I just put the countries in their places as a representative. Enjoy~**

Unfair

Italy arrived at the Palace a little late. Despite his tardiness, he was excited. Now that the Great War* was over and they had won, along with his Allies*, the aftermath needed to be discussed.

"I'm sorry I'm late everybody!" Italy yelled to the three other countries in the room. England looked a little annoyed.

"It's about time you got here! We haven't much time to talk about this. The Palace was reserved for this day _only._

"Ve~ I am sorry!" France smiled. He couldn't stay mad at the cute country for long...

"So," America started, "I will first discuss the first condition of the Treaty. Germany will accept the blame for the war." France and Great Britain/England both nodded their heads in agreement. "They nwill pay for the reparations and the total cost is.." America checked on his calculator-" 33 million dollars*. France looked especially pleased.

"What a shame. But how would we know if they will pay the debt?" He asked. England piped up.

"Good question. We, The League of Nations, will make sure of that. Of course, you two mostly." The other two rolled their eyes.

"Wait, what about the land I was promised afterwards? Don't I get any say in this?" Italy cried. England cleared his throat.

"Number two, Germany's army will have less soldiers in it. That way it makes them harder to rebel and start any unnecessary riots. Do you agree to that?"

"Totally."

"Oui."

France read the third condition. "Three, Germany, the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire will be split up." France beamed. " Germany will be cut to make Poland. The A-H

empire will be split to Austria and Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire will now be Turkey. Other countries that will be created are Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Czechoslavakia, and Finland. The three empires will also receive mandates in their country until they can rule by themselves. Any questions?" The others shook their heads. America read aloud the fourth one.

"Okay, dudes. Number four. The League of Nations and the hero-"

"We are _all _heroes, you git!" England snapped.

"What ever. Anyway, our job is to negotiate peacefully with other countries and to help with worldly causes. That includes no military. But I still am kinda iffy about not havin' back up an' all..."

"Keyword, _peacefully," _England told him.

"I know, I know..."

"Wait, where's _my _land guys? I fought in this war so shouldn't I get land, too? You guys promised-" Italy started.

"And Number five," England said," Is that we will decide who gets what land to look over." That, of course started an argument between the three nations. Italy, who was obviously being ignored, became angry, which was rare for the happy-go-lucky nation.

"Fine! I'm leaving, since there's no point in being here if I'm not going to get any land. Ve~" France pulled at the red-head's arm in protest.

"Mon cher, you don't need to leave. That's not necessary. You will get your land soon..." Pouting, Italy slumped in his chair, listening to the other three nations argue. Possibilities ran through his mind about what he was going to do next.

_Maybe if I were to form an alliance with another country won't be so bad. I could probably get more land faster that way..._

**I hope I did this right. At first this was a bit difficult to write, combining the countries' personalities and business. Oh, well. And they just basically ignored Italy. How rude.**

***This is the amount that was actually paid. Believe it or not, Germany finally finished paying their debt back in 2010. I know... its been a while...**

**Anyway, when Italy wasn't given any land after WW1, they decided to team up with Germany ( and later Japan ). Then the rise of Benito Mussolini, a dictator at the time, occurred in Italy. So many dictators back then... Poor Italy. :(**

**~SockmonkeyJr**


	4. Chapter 4

**I watched a small clip of a movie pertaining to the bombing of Pearl Harbor. It was really sad seeing them all just die like that. It was pretty unjustified for Japan to do that... :-/ Anywho, I hope you like it. **

December 7th, 1941

America looked over the fiftieth state and the ocean which was floating with many dead bodies of the countries' soldiers. Tears ran down his eyes. It was a really rare sight indeed to see the usually bright and self-centered country cry, but this was too much. In the back round there were fires that were still burning what was left of the planes, both Japanese and American, on land. America knelt down and picked up a badge which had the Japanese flag on it*. Angered, he threw it as far as he could out into the water.

"America..." The nation looked to see Britain.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" America stammered. Why was _he _here?

"I'm just here to say I"m sorry for the lost of so many people..."

"That's not necessary. Its totally between me and Japan. So damn bitter over something that could have prevented." Britain felt a little anxious around America when he was upset. Even more so now because this was a big deal. More than a big deal... Hospital trucks started to arrive as they removed the carcasses from out of the ocean. America just shook his head.

"They came one hour late, yet we weren't prepared for it. I don't know what to do at this point."

"Revenge, perhaps?" Britain suggested. America glared at him.

"What makes you think that _revenge _is important right now? People in my country are _mourning _over loved ones! Revenge isn't the first thing on most citizens' minds at the moment! Japan could attack again at any moment! We are weak..." The tears forced their way out his eyes when he tried to hold them back. "Not right now." Britain realized he was right and felt guilty for even thinking about it.

"I understand, America-"

"No you don't. You _don't _understand when a country bombs you so unprepared. We are one of the youngest countries out there, compared to Europe! We were doing pretty well."

"Hey! I had my fair share of being bombed by Germany not too long ago! You're not the only country to be attacked from the sky by huge missiles!" Britain snapped. "Germany, nor Japan, should have done it."

"They had reason to bomb you-"

"And why is that?" America instantly regretted those words as soon as they were spoken. They both knew that it had hurt Britain and it's pride in many ways, and he never really liked to talk about it.

"Nothing dude." America muttered

"I thought so. Remember, we are _still _at war. I bet some country will bomb another in the future. So don't dwell on it too much."

"I know, dude."

"I'll be leaving you to your business now. If you need anything, you know where I am. We _are _Allies, after all."

"Thanks, man."

***When a soldier has a badge of a country's flag, it shows that they have fought in that country.**

**I found the attack unfair. I mean, just because we stopped trading with Japan, that doesn't mean you bomb us. Not cool.**

**So do you think it was fair? Or not? I surely don't...**

**Until next time...**

**_~SockmonkeyJr_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am kinda bored with this... But if you have ANY requests or anything during the two wars, let me know by email, reviewing, PM's, ect. I will always be open, so it's not too late to ask.**

**Thanks for reading! ~ SockmonkeyJr**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! This was done as a request for a Guest ( too bad the person either wasn't logged in or didn't have an account on here ). I really apologize for the long wait. I was finishing up my other stories and getting ideas down. Plus I have a sonnet to write ( ugh ). Anyway, enough talk...**

**Enjoy, please!**

**A bombing in London takes place on September 7th, 1940.**

It was a regular day, like any day. Or so Arthur thought. People were going about their business, getting to and from work. Arthur was taking a walk on the outskirts of London, trying to get away from his "son", Alfred ( America ). Alfred was staying for a few nights discussing war and politics. His country was still practicing isolationism, but wanted to discuss how he felt about it as well. Then it hit.

There was a low rumbling, and he heard faint screams. Then explosions roared throughout the sky and Arthur became frightened. He ran back to his house to find people running towards him. Some of them were covered in blood, which he knew weren't their own. Then he finally understood what was happening.

_They were being bombed!_

"What's wrong, Artie?" Alfred asked. Arthur panicked and grabbed him, pulling him into his car.

"Come on. We have to go-"

"What's that sound? And that _smell_?"

"We're being _bombed, _you bloody git!" The American's eyes widened.

"For real? Oh God... Where are we going?"

"To find out who's behind all of this!"

But Arthur knew exactly who's doing this...

The two countries arrived in an army base. Winston Churchill* was there as well. He greeted Alfred and Arthur briefly, then explained what happened.

"From what the radar on here says, we have been bombed. And the bombs came from _Germany_." The British country's eyes grew cold. _Why would they bomb us? They have no reason to! _

"They think they can occupy France so easily, and now us. _They're wrong,_" Hissed Arthur. " Thousands of citizens were killed and homes were destroyed!" He could feel his anger rising quickly. Churchill looked upset too, but not as livid as England. Alfred felt scared ans anxious. He had never seen his father so pissed. _Even when France was trying to kidnap me during the Hundred Years War..._

"Do you have any ideas to what we shall do?" Churchill questioned. Arthur glared and looked up at the radar.

"Fight back. Send the navy to Berlin and bomb them." Churchill nodded, with angry passion as well. He went to tell the General. Now it was just Alfred and Arthur. Alfred dared to speak during the tense silence.

"What- What happens if they bomb you back?" The American stammered.

"Then we show no mercy." Alfred felt chills up his spine at the hateful – sounding words. Despite the state he was in himself, with his _own_ country, he hoped that Germany didn't have will to fight back. That England would make it out alive with little scars.

_But it just doesn't happen that way. He should know._

_**AN: I'm sorry it's so short. But I felt that it kinda should be – you can imagine what it was like during the time.**_

_***Winston Churchill – Was the leader of Britain during WW2. He was a great leader at that. So awesome, I did my WW2 essay on him. :) Look him up!**_


End file.
